What if
by Fran Kaioh-Tenoh
Summary: What ifs in Sailor Moon world with some humor and craziness, maybe...Rated M for random language on latter chaps. Collection of one shots. R&R if you want more...Almost everybody would be featured...
1. Pluto were laid-back

**A/N: Hi this is a collection of one shots I've been thinking on for a while, all the possible what ifs related to the show. If you have suggestions let me know and I'll consider them. I wanted to have some more humor, all of these are gonna be crazy and funny, I hope. You know the drill R &R**

 **Now, on to the crazy...**

Pluto were laid-back...

-=d-b=-

Time gate

"I feel a disturbance on the timeline" then she stretched and yawned on the couch that she just bought and positioned conveniently in front of the gates, it was so good that she can open portals at will so she didn't have to pay somebody to help her move anything. She took her staff and opened the garnet orb and withdrew something from it as it sparkled then she grabbed the top of the staff to face it

"Death…" a purple energy ball started forming just in front of her. She lit something with it and breathed in sucking it all

"…Scream" as she exhaled the smoke the energy ball disappeared; she felt more relaxed, she used her staff to open a portal diagonal to her, suddenly Bob Marley fell on Pluto's couch

"Zup Bob, want some?"

"No worries planet woman, I got my own" Bob Marley just took out the biggest joint ever "but hey you got light?"

"Sure" she took her staff and helped the singer to lit his joint; they laughed and chilled for a while then ate some chips and laughed even more when they smoked a second batch

"I feel like having some brownies planet lady, want some?" Pluto smiled and nodded as the reggae singer pulled a tray out of nowhere

"This are soooo good Bob you've outdone yourself" she smiled with her now brownie covered teeth "this is sooo worth a disturbance on the timeline"

"Well…I try" they shared a big laugh when the time door opened slightly

"Puu…?"

"Shit, bye Bob" Pluto opened a portal under Bob Marley to teleport him back to his time "bye planet lady"

"Small lady what are you doing here?" Pluto hurriedly drank from a water bottle she had on her coffee table

 _Ok be cool; pretend you are not as high as a kite…_

Pluto couldn't contain her laughter

"Puu what's wrong? What's so funny? Why are your eyes so red?"

"My eyes are red remember? Anyways…" Pluto blurted out giggling "I feel a disturbance on the timeline I'm going to fix it" she took her staff and with a pop sound she disappeared leaving a very confused Chibiusa behind

* * *

She landed on the Marine Cathedral just on top of her old self

"What the…hell?" future Pluto stood up laughing

"You are me, what are you doing here?" past Pluto gasped "That's ta…"

"Yeah, yeah boo…taboo" future Pluto interrupted giggling "go to my time I need to fix err…the disturbance here" she opened a portal for past Pluto to enter "and babysit Chibiusa, you know you like it" before past Pluto could respond, future Pluto closed the portal. As soon as she did a shot was fired on the hallway

"Wow nice colors" she saw when Eudial shot Neptune revealing her Aqua Mirror "that gotta hurt, thanks to my staff I got my talisman out with no pain" Pluto giggled even more "bummer man poor Neptune I should have help them but…oh well" in that very moment, Usagi came to the rescue so Pluto hid deeply in the shadows so they couldn't see her

As Sailor Moon struggled for Eudial's gun with Uranus, Pluto pulled out a happy brownie out of nowhere and started chewing it slowly "one could think that Haruka's talisman would come out of her…anus" Pluto giggled as Uranus' Space Sword appeared, then the rest of the sailor team came to the rescue "too late losers, hey where's this music coming from?" randomly Sailor Moon's opening song for piano started to play and Uranus tells the sailor team about the Messiah and…dies "Always the drama queen Uranus" Pluto rolled her eyes as she bit another brownie

After Usagi's Nooooooo scream she transforms into Sailor Moon "Man, how the inners can deal with that…?" Pluto pointed at the still-twirling teenager "it takes her FOREVER to transform no wonder I always come late to fight" when Sailor Moon finally transformed Eudial attacked them with her Fire Buster II

"Damn Eudial is da bitch" Pluto just stared chewing on her third happy brownie and saw how Mercury attacked the ring of fire "Come on Mercury you are no Neptune, your attacks suck" as the attack was ineffective and the fire ring grew Pluto laughed at Mercury who couldn't hear her "well at least she didn't threw bubbles or fog or whatever stupid attack she has"

As Mars attacked Pluto mocked the raven haired senshi "Oh look at me I'm Mars and I'm stupid enough to shot fire to…fire"

Then she opened the secret compartment on her garnet orb and lit another joint "Damn this people are so dumb sometimes thanks God I gave the Luna P to Chibiusa"

As her garnet orb started ringing she paid attention "It's Showtime" Pluto opened a portal and appeared behind Eudial, blasted her with a death scream which is not a good combination with flammables and both exploded, the Holy Grail never appear and everybody was obliterated by mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 the future disappeared and past Pluto remained alone on the time gates

"Fuck…me" past Pluto cursed herself as she went to the past, blasted everything, awakened Sailor Saturn and set everything back to normal

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, now review if you want more...**


	2. Mercury fought all alone

**A/N: Hi again, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

…Mercury fought all alone

-=d-b=-

Mizuno Ami woke up feeling a little uneasy; there was something that didn't seem quite right. She woke up at the same time as usual so she can get some study done before going to school, that is why she woke up three hours before classes start

She checked under her pillow and there it was, her henshin stick, so yes, she was also a senshi fighting for love and justice, she was Sailor Mercury

The young genius got off bed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She looked around to see if her mother was home, which she wasn't

 _As usual…_

Come to think about it she didn't remember the last time she saw her mother, sometimes she thought that her mom was like this American TV shows for teens where parents were almost inexistent like a myth but she knew that her mom was at the hospital, right?; saving people's lives, right?. She just sighed deeply and prepared a ham and cheese sandwich and headed for the living room to study some English vocabulary

After an hour repeating words nonstop she felt that she needed a break so she turned on the TV. She changed channels not paying much attention and concentrated on her half eaten sandwich instead. Suddenly the news came live from downtown Tokyo

"There's an alien invasion, yes, your heard it right, and there's this man that calls himself Rubeus that asks us to deliver a message specifically to Sailor Mercury" at that moment Ami choked on her half chew sandwich with her eyes glued to the TV as the news anchor continued

"So Sailor Mercury if you are watching this you'd better go downtown Tokyo and face this guy coz I have a date tonight and I don't wanna miss it because you couldn't save the world" Ami went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice

"In other news Michiru Kaioh, famous violinist and painter now became a porn producer and director…" Ami turned the TV off and went to her bedroom to use her communicator to reach the other senshi, the problem was that she couldn't find it; she searched everywhere and no sign of it

"Well I guess I will and fight him by myself, he was asking to face only me anyways" Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and walked to the balcony. She opened the sliding glass doors and jumped to the next rooftop

Jumping from rooftop to another she got downtown in no time "Here I am Rubeus, bring it you pathetic loser" Ami wasn't keen on cursing or insulting people but as Mercury, _and alone_ , she felt braver all of a sudden "I'm fucking Sailor Mercury and I'm gonna kick some serious ass"

"Wow the little bitch has some balls" Rubeus laughed as he opened a dimensional portal and trapped Mercury "How 'bout now you twerp?" the red haired man opened another portal and disappeared

* * *

Dimension #69.1

Mercury fell from the portal with a loud thud. She pressed one of her earrings and her blue sailor glasses appeared. She scanned the place she was at with no result "Where the hell am I?" she wondered out loud

"Welcome to dimension #69.1, 69 is under maintenance right now and 69.2 is flooded so I decided on using this one to be your tomb sailor Mercury" Rubeus laughed hysterically

"Keep on dreaming gaymo" the water senshi barked back "Shabon Spray"

"Oh my, what a dirty mouth" Rubeus chuckled as the whole was covered with heavy fog "You still don't have your 'Shine Aqua Illusion' Mercury" the red haired man provoked the young senshi "What you gonna do? Fog the crap out of me?" Rubeus laughed harder as he prepared to attack Mercury. Suddenly he drew his hands close and tiny purple energy balls started forming, when he was ready he threw his attack to Mercury who barely dodged it

"Shit…" the blue haired senshi cursed under her breath "Hey Rubeus how come your attack is purple you gaymo? Man up dude" Mercury made fun of him as she adopted a defensive stand "I can't see shit either, I'm so screwed" she tried to follow her instincts so she closed her eyes and though of the beach "Dammit there's no water here to help me concentrate and boost my powers"

* * *

Tokyo random porn set

As three girls were doing it hentai style a certain aqua haired director suddenly felt tense "The Sea is restless" Michiru frowned "somebody's trying to use water powers? What the fuck? That's my thing" she cursed under her breath as part of the crew stared at her

"Quick bring bigger tentacles, this scene needs more spice and somebody bring the glass dildos" the former violinist ordered to some crew members who rushed, they didn't want to be killed by the moody director "Whoever you are bitch you are going down, nobody messes with MY water" as the crew members brought what Michiru ordered she smiled satisfied "Perfect, now we are talking" she checked her camera again and her smile grew wider as she yelled

"ACTION"

* * *

Dimension #69.1

After several minutes dodging attacks Mercury was worn out "Fuck" she continued cursing as she realized the fog started to dissipate "Now what Mercury? You give up that easily?" Rubeus was floating above Mercury and threw a last attack full force, now his energy balls where as big as boulders falling towards a surprised Mercury

"Well is now or never" On the last second the blue haired teen launched her most advanced attack "Shabon spray…freezing" the attack froze Rubeus attack midair for an instant, then the frozen energy balls, due to gravity, fell on Mercury squashing her like a pancake

"That's it? I just needed to throw frozen rocks at that stupid ho?" Rubeus approached the now dead Mercury and laughed evilly as Mercury's pure heart pops out along with a blue energy ball, her mirror and crystal seed "Huh? What are these things?"

As soon as Rubeus was about to take the different objects out of nowhere four portals opened. From the first one Jadeite stepped out and took the Mercury's energy ball "thank you loser" and disappeared

Eudial came from the second portal and took Ami's pure crystal "thanks bitch" with a loud laugh she vanished

Fish eye took Mercury's mirror "Piece of cake, thanks bozo" as he/she grinned and faded away

Sailor Aluminum siren took Ami's star seed "Thank you very much Mr. Weird man-san" and disappeared bowing

"Damn these vultures just raided everything from that Mercury ho" Rubeus reflected "Oh well, at least that bitch's down" the red haired man laughed as he disappeared leaving a dead Ami Mizuno behind

* * *

Time gate

"I feel a disturbance on the timeline" Pluto frowned

"Puu are you okay?" Chibiusa asked worried

"I don't know" Pluto muttered hiding her blushing face out of the awful pink dress with matching hat and gloves that she was wearing over her sailor fuku. She was having a tea party with Chibiusa

"Do you want more tea Puu? It's cherry flavored" Chibiusa offered some tea

"Sure small lady, thanks" as Pluto drank her imaginary tea as the time gate started to tremble

"What's happening?" Chibiusa asked concerned

"I'll be right back" Pluto took her staff "Could I ever have a break?" pink Pluto protested as she disappeared with a pop

As she entered the timeline she found out what happened and cursed under her breath as she landed on dimension #69.1 "Stupid Mercury now we're fucked" Pluto kicked dead Ami as Crystal Tokyo was destroyed by the black moon due to its vulnerability caused for Mercury's absence, the future was doomed. Now everybody was evil so when Sailor Galaxia appeared she killed all people and reigned in solitude _again_

* * *

 **A/N: You like it? Want more? then review...**


	3. Minako were the Queen of Crystal Tokyo

**A/N: Glad you guys like it. People that now follow don't be cheap, leave a review too**

KillLaKillPrincess: **Glad you like it that's what happens when you write listening to Bob Marley**

Sobakasu2: **I love Michiru but she'll end up hating me for all the things I'm gonna make her do [insert evil laugh here], glad you like it**

 **Now let's let the crazy loose...**

* * *

…Minako were the Queen of crystal Tokyo

Halloween party 1991 Tokyo

She loved video games with all her life so it was a no brainer that she was going to party dressed as one of her favorite Street Fighter characters, _Chun Li_

Normally she would wear her blonde hair loose, it almost reached her waist but, in honor to her costume she tried to fix her hair in two buns but it was too long so she decided to have two buns with her hair loose, it was the closest she can get to Chun Li, she applied some light make-up and headed to her school friend Hikaru's home for her Halloween Party

* * *

With a loud pop the cryogenic pod where Luna was deep asleep opened. As she stretched and yawned an image appeared in front of the black cat "It is time Luna, search for them, for the senshi and the princess"

"Yes Queen Serenity, I will start tonight" Luna bowed as the image disappeared and ran to the city

* * *

Hikaru was dressed as a cat and welcomed her blonde friend on the entrance "Hey Minako, looking good"

"Thanks" the blonde grinned as she assumed Chun Li's fighting pose

"Look there's my brother's friend Mamoru" as soon as Minako locked eyes with Mamoru she gasped as she had a vision of other times, other life where she was secretly in love with that man she wants him for her now

 _I won't waste my chance this time; he's going to me mine…_

Mamoru frowned as he felt familiar towards the blonde; they were attracted to each other

* * *

Luna got to a house where they were having a Halloween party and closely observed a blonde that had two blonde buns on her hair; she got a good feeling about her

"I think she is one of the senshi, I'm almost sure" the black cat whispered as she stealthy followed Minako

* * *

Minako saw Luna from the corner of her eye

 _I look like Serenity with this hairstyle, I'll trick Luna…_

In fact she did, she tricked everyone and she was awaken as Sailor Moon instead of being Sailor V, it took her some time to handle Sailor Moon's powers but she also was a senshi, and even if her powers weren't from the moon she bend them and adapted

Before Usagi was awaken she managed to convince her to wear a red bow on her hair instead of the buns the clumsy blonde used to

As soon as Pluto appeared to help the senshi Minako, or _fake Moon_ , stole Pluto's staff and changed everybody's memories so she was recognized as the princess. Because Usagi and Minako had really similar personalities nobody questioned anything the only thing that made the inners uncomfortable was that Usagi was a terrible Sailor Venus so she had to train harder everyday

The main differences between the two blondes were that Usagi was really kindhearted while Minako got addicted to violence and attacked their enemies with no mercy. She killed Beryl, the shittenou, wiseman, saphhir, demand and didn't heal the four ayakashi sisters, she was just eradicating everyone with no remorse

* * *

Fighting Witches 5

"I am the first of the witches 5, the most powerful Eudial"

"Who gives a fuck?" fake Moon barked back the other inners sweat dropped

"Take it easy Sailor Moon" Usagi Venus recommended

"Zip it useless ahem…I mean Venus" fake Moon rolled her eyes as she withdrew her staff and immediately attacked Eudial who barely dodged the attack "Fuck that was close" the red haired witch cursed under her breath

"At least this reincarnation doesn't twirl that much" Sailor Neptune whispered to Uranus from a nearby tree branch the blonde senshi only chuckled

"Thanks God but something seems off with her" Uranus reasoned

"I agree but we need the talismans, nothing else, so let's wait" Neptune sighed

Eudial opened a white box that had a painted black star on the side and a stupid ass face youma appeared as the red haired witch drove her car away

Mercury and Mars joined attacks and they were really unsuccessful

"You morons Water and Fire cancel each other" fake Moon yelled at them

Jupiter tried launching an attack and the youma fell on the floor

"Now Sailor M…" tuxedo kamen yelled but was interrupted "STFU I know" fake Moon replied annoyed and hit the monster with her moon spiral heart attack which lasted exactly three seconds

Uranus jumped from hiding to grab the pure heart of the random civilian Eudial attacked to check if it was a talisman "Damn it's not a talisman, Neptune"

"Let's go" Neptune told Uranus and barely dodged one of fake Moon's attacks

"What the fuck is your problem?" the wind senshi yelled

"Why do you need the pure hearts?" fake Moon shouted

"We need the talismans and that's it" the sea senshi touched Uranus arm and nodded as they jumped and disappeared in the shadows

* * *

Some weeks later they were in the final battle against mistress 9 and fake Moon was pissed because she felt powerless

"Shit I need to kill this overgrown little bitch" fake Moon cursed as she used the shitty grail and became super fake Moon, she killed mistress 9 and Saturn turned into a baby

"Michiru…I mean Neptune we all know you two are carpet munchers and won't have children unless some fanfiction writer wants to" fake Moon took the bundle and put it on Michiru's arms "want this? If not well we can put her on adoption or call Pluto to speed her growing up"

"It's okay we can take care of baby Hotaru" the two outer senshi left with their new daughter

* * *

After all the battles Minako married Mamoru and had a daughter that she named chibimina, she became a dictator of crystal Tokyo with a hideous fashion sense; she made all her sailors to wear transparent fukus that glowed in the dark

"This is fucking humiliating" Uranus barked blushing

"Well I kinda like them" Neptune checked Uranus out and blew a kiss at her

"Get a room, will ya?" all the other senshi rolled their eyes

* * *

Time gates

"I feel a disturbance on the timeline" Pluto before Beryl observed and found the anomaly, she needed future Pluto help so she teleported to Crystal Tokyo's time gates to find a very naked looking Pluto

"What in the fucking fuck is that you are wearing?" Pluto before Beryl yelled

"That's Neo Queen Minako's new fuku designs" future Pluto answered absentmindedly

"Who the hell is Neo Queen Minako?"

"The Queen of crystal Tokyo, who else?"

"Damn, we need to fix this…ahem…can you put a robe on or something?" Pluto before Beryl was blushing hard

"Err…sure" she put on a robe she had on a closet nearby

"Hey aren't you pot Pluto?"

"Maybe…are you a cop?"

"No"

"Then yes, want some?" future Pluto opened her secret compartment on her staff and offered a joint to Pluto before Beryl who just shook her head

"Ok I want you to go to my time and guard the gate"

"Sure no problemo past Plu…" pot Pluto lit a joint with her staff and breathed deeply "…to" with that she teleported to the past

"Damn I need to erase this timeline or just put pot Pluto on rehab or something" as Pluto before Beryl teleported inside the crystal castle she landed in the senshi conference room, everybody looked at her surprised

"Please tell me you come to fix this" Uranus pleaded Pluto before Beryl

"We can't take this harassment no more" Jupiter begged

"And all the killing is kinda fun but not on this clothes" Mars complained pointing at her fuku

"And all the hentai the Queen makes us watch and perform for her" Mercury blushed furiously as she just closed her mouth shut again while every senshi looked at her

"Well, with that I don't have a problem" pointed Neptune

"Me either" Uranus grinned

"Not me" all the other said at unison shaking their heads no

"Err…sure…ahem…I came from the past to fix this" Pluto before Beryl explained

"Setsuna-mama I don't feel like dying again it gets old, you know?" Saturn protested

"Sure Saturn but do we have another option?" Pluto before Beryl wondered out loud

"I can lend you my glaive" Saturn offered

"That could work, take mine and I'll be right back" Saturn took Pluto before Beryl's time staff "And no time traveling you guys okay?" all the senshi nodded as she took one time key and went to the past

"So guys, when do you wanna visit first?" Saturn looked at them smiling evilly

* * *

Time gates of the past before Beryl

"I feel a disturbance on the timeline" pot Pluto ate another happy brownie

"Of course you do pothead, here" present Pluto gave pot Pluto a time key "go back and ask Saturn for the staff, and gimme yours"

"Hey but my weed man" pot Pluto protested "Here" present Pluto opened the secret compartment and handed the joints to pot Pluto "and for your information this" Pluto pointed at the secret compartment "is for tampons"

"My use is better lame Pluto, bye" pot Pluto left laughing

Present Pluto only rolled her eyes "now let's fix this" she left her staff on the floor and held the glaive on her right hand then teleported to minutes after Minako arrived to Hikaru's party

"Damn they look alike too much, no wonder Luna got confused" present Pluto pointed as she observed Luna observing Minako

In the minute Luna was about to awaken fake Moon, present Pluto appeared behind Luna holding a 'Don't you dare to take Sailor Moon's place or I kill you with this glaive and make you reborn on a fat and ugly ass chick' sign. Minako's eyes widened with fear as Pluto glared at her

"Sorry Luna wrong senshi but hey, I'm Sailor Venus please call Artemis so he can help me" suddenly the blonde was terrified "so we can go to England and defeat some bad guys until you find Sailor Moon whatcha think?"

Luna raised an eyebrow at Minako, nodded and went back to wake Artemis up, she didn't realize Pluto was still there glaring at Minako "Good girl, now I want you out of the country in no more than 3 days, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear Pluto" Minako bowed and went back to the party

"Damn I need a sabbatical" Pluto talked to herself as she went back to the gates to send the glaive back in time and chill guarding the stupid closed door

Two days later Minako left to England with Artemis and the timeline was normal and the future was saved again

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you laughed, me too. Now make me happy and review...**


	4. Chibimoon's attack were better than

**A/N: Hi again I hope you have fun with this**

 **Let's let the crazy loose...**

* * *

…Chibimoon's attack were better that Uranus'

Crystal Tokyo 30th Century

"Oh yeah, right there Michi, don't stop" A loud moan can be heard coming from Uranus and Neptune's palace wing. Each sailor had their own chambers on different wings of the palace and because Mamoru forgot to turn their Shittenou back from rocks to people and with the inners needing some loving they felt in love with each other, so Mercury and Jupiter shared chambers same as Venus and Mars and well, Pluto and her time gates. Nobody cared about Saturn apparently because her room had been under construction for the last 800 years so she just wanders around singing "All by myself don't wanna be…" Anyhow, she spend most of her time with her close friend Chibiusa

Right now the senshi were on vacation so whenever you approach to their wings some loving sounds you would hear, you want it or not. Small Lady was forbidden to wander around the senshi wings to avoid her to be scarred for life but curiosity killed the cat, they said

To avoid spontaneous pregnancy, yes, it can happen, they're senshi with planet powers, remember? They weren't allowed to enter their chambers with their henshin, unless Queen Serenity allowed it, so they had made some pedestals with their planet symbols outside the door, anyways only senshi can be around so, what's the worst that could happen?

"Oh Ruka faster, faster" Small Lady became attracted by the loud noises coming from those specific chambers not because she wanted to spy on them but she had a mission, she wanted to become stronger as a senshi so she would borrow some power from the strongest senshi. She quietly approached the pedestal and took the silver crystal from a hidden pocket in her dress, it immediately started to glow and let her take the henshin away, she took it on her hand and felt powerful already

Suddenly she heard wandering footsteps approaching "Shit, that must be Saturn" she used her time key to teleport away

"Well, let's see if Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama want to go to the movies or something" Saturn entered their parents chambers without knocking and her scream can be heard in the entire palace, she was scarred for life now

* * *

Throne room 45 minutes earlier

"As you know small lady you are going to be send to the 20th century to train with Sailor Moon" Neo Queen Serenity stated solemnly

"How come don't you just say that I should go and train with your younger and stupid version?" Chibiusa growled

"Tsk tsk, small lady manners, remember?" Neo Queen Serenity scolded

"Okay, How come don't you just say that I should go and train with your younger and stupid version? My oh, superior and supreme mother and neo queen of all the crystals around" Chibiusa also bowed to look even more formal and solemn

"That's better, well as you might know the king and I had important politics to attend and would leave palace soon, so it is better if you spend time training with Sailor Moon" neo queen Serenity explained "also because Pluto is in rehab…I mean she's busy at the moment on a very important mission so she can't train you"

"How about the other senshi?" small lady wondered

"They all are on…holidays for the next two weeks so they are unavailable at the moment too"

"Sure whatever, gimme the time key then" Chibiusa rolled her eyes and caught the key that her mother threw at her

"Do you have the letter I wrote for Sailor Moon?"

"Sure, I'll give her your freaking letter, can I leave now?"

"Yes but remember, if you haven't become powerful enough to defend yourself without help Helios would die"

"I don't give a rat's ass about that dude"

"Well but also Hotaru would die" Chibiusa's eyes widened "That I can't allow, you know I love her"

"Well become stronger my child so she can be safe" Chibiusa nodded then bowed and left the throne

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" the king appeared from behind the throne "You know that neither Helios nor Hotaru are at risk"

"Yeah but I really wanna go to the movies with you alone and I don't want her to eat my candy" the king sighed and rolled his eyes

 _Some people never change…_

"Besides I want to see if we can have another kid or something, at least my senshi are having fun"

"No we are talking my Queen" Mamoru took his chances and locked the throne room with energy so they wouldn't be interrupted as he ripped the queen's dress apart

* * *

Juban Festival 20th century

A really gay pink spiral like cloud appeared out of nowhere and Chibiusa fell hard on the floor. She fell asleep during Neptune's graceful landing class and she quite couldn't manage how to land properly. She transformed and hid behind some bushes while waiting to jump into action

Several minutes later she saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars struggling with a youma called Soyer that was just a possessed drum. It used some fireworks to make Mars and Moon dance around to avoid getting burned so they just jumped; Sailor Chibimoon rolled her eyes "sometimes Sailor Moon is so stupid"

Suddenly Uranus and Neptune appeared to see if the random civilian had a talisman but, of course, she didn't. At that moment, the youma had already trapped Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars with some drums around their waists and arms and threatened to play them as drums with spiked clubs. Neptune recommended helping the struggling senshi but Uranus just told her that they just need to learn how to stand up for themselves

"Uranus and Neptune used to be douches most of times" sailor Chibimoon reflected to herself so she decided to help her fellow senshi "You are worthless without me" the pink haired girl yelled as she started the same speech as sailor moon it lasted around 3 minutes

"Ne, Sailor Moon" Mars whispered

"Yeah Mars"

"Have you realized how long, unnecessary and stupid is your speech?"

"What do you mean?" sailor moon wondered out loud as mars pointed Chibimoon who continued rambling

"You are so mean Mars wahhh" the blonde senshi started to cry

After the speech sailor Chibimoon shouted a new attack phrase towards Soyer "Pink world sugar heart shaking attack" there was a sudden yellow energy ball that turned pink and was adorned with a ring of pink hearts that hit the youma and hurt it severely

"What the hell was that?" sailor moon gasped

Behind the bushes Uranus and Neptune were making out and the blonde senshi was pinned down a tree "Michi let's go home" then they felt the sudden energy burst

"The sea is restless" Neptune suddenly said

"The wind blows and the vacuum sucks?" Uranus mocked her and received a deep submerge that threw her against another tree "Hey Michiru I want you to treat me gently and we are alone"

"Then don't make fun of my awesome phrase, don't let me lose my cool" Neptune scolded

"Did you feel that energy?" Uranus suddenly changed topic

"It came from the senshi, let's check it out" Neptune and Uranus jumped and stood on a high tree branch to observe

* * *

"Was it a new attack?" mars was confused

"What an ugly ass name" sailor moon burst into laughter as mars helped to get free of the drum

"Don't be stupid at least I don't twirl and have a stupid bell…wait that's a future plot, never mind" sailor chibimoon attacked the youma again "Pink world sugar heart shaking attack" and Soyer got obliterated

"That attack with a hideous name looks familiar" Neptune reasoned

"Maybe because it has my World Shaking in between?" Uranus stated the obvious "What the fu..?" she was interrupted by Neptune to remind her that they're the cool ones so they couldn't lose their cool, at least in public; Uranus nodded and cleared her throat, they decided to confront chibimoon instead

Uranus landed in front of sailor chibimoon, a second later Neptune landed elegantly "How on earth you performed an attack so similar to mine but gayer?" Uranus barked

"Well…you see…" she showed them her _enhanced_ mini staff it was her regular staff and Uranus henshin wrapped with duct tape

"What the fu…" the wind senshi earned a glare from her aqua-haired partner and the blonde's rage just grew "Zip it woman it's not your attack that is being plagiarized here" one look into the sea senshi made Uranus understand that she went too far

 _Fuck, now I have to sleep in the stupid couch because of this pest…_

Uranus anger could be seen from miles away, her eyes showed pure rage

"Explain, NOW" she muttered on a very loud, and dangerous, voice

"Well mom sent me to train right?" Chibimoon started

"Sure whatever" the wind senshi rolled her eyes

"And won't lend me come back until I became stronger"

"So? That doesn't explain why you have my henshin"

"The thing is I kinda took it without any of you knowing"

"How is that possible? I ALWAYS carry my henshin with me" Uranus crossed her arms over her chest

"Because you were busy having sex"

"Oh…" Neptune covered her open mouth with one of her gloved hands "with whom?"

"Really Neptune?" chibimoon scoffed "isn't it obvious?" Sometimes even the talented sea senshi can be dense specially when it comes to certain blonde racer

"Just tell her chibimoon" and they couldn't see how the pink haired girl was looking at them with an evil smirk

 _Now you're gonna pay for all the times that you guys didn't let me be with Puu or play with Hotaru or make me take your stupid instrument lessons or landing lessons, that is why I like the inner better, they spoil me…_

"With mars" she whispered shyly and had the nerve to put an innocent and blushing face

"WTF?" Uranus and Mars screamed at unison

"Oh this bitch is so going down" Neptune cracked her knuckles, as her aqua mirror popped out of nowhere in front of her

"Hey, isn't that one of the talismans you guys are looking for?" sailor moon wondered out loud

"STFU you twirling excuse of a princess" Neptune was glowing with anger then she concentrated on Mars who just swallowed hard

"So Mars…"

"Y…Ye…yes?" it was the first time sailor Mars was absolutely terrified

"You screwed with MY RUKA on the future?" as the aqua glowing senshi took a step forward, Mars took two backwards. She was so screwed

"I…I…I don't know?" she stammered trying to find the best words to explain something she had no idea about "I… actually…li…like…some…somebody else" Mars knew she was going to die. Beryl was just a pussy compared with this raging senshi in front of her

"Please chibimoon tell me this is a mistake, Neptune WILL literally kick Mars' until next millennia"

"Of course it is but I want to keep your henshin until I can go back to the future"

"Only if you defeat me"

"Are you serious Uranus?" now it was chibimoon's turn to be scared

 _Shit she's one of the strongest senshi, even though her planet name sucks…_

"Dead serious chibimoon" the wind senshi adopted her attack pose "I will have my future henshin back in no time"

"Bring it windy" yelled the pink haired senshi who didn't chicken out

"Stop it you guys" sailor moon yelled in the distance "You'd better help Mars, she won't survive against angry Neptune, hell even I'm not able to survive that"

While Uranus was distracted sailor chibimoon _'Pink world sugar heart shaking attack'_ the blonde who got seriously injured

"No way, this…is not possible" Uranus bleed from scratches everywhere and a little one on her cheek "She can't be stronger than me" now the wind senshi was with her knees on the chest rocking back and forth like possessed

"Uranus" Neptune immediately calmed down and rand towards her lover

"Zoicite! Where in hell are my flying rose petals?" Neptune stared to an empty space next to her "you know I can't slow mo and look absolutely stunning without them, you gaymo"

Out of a random portal Zoicite rolled his eyes and shot petals past Neptune so she can slow mo at ease "What the hell happened here?" the blonde gay man wondered

"She can't be stronger than me"

"She can't be stronger than me"

"She can't be stronger than me" Uranus continued chanting to herself and rocking back and forth

"Chibimoon defeated her" Neptune whispered as she wrapped her arms around lost Uranus

"Oh, somebody kick ur…anus? Gettit?" Zoicite laughed hard and dodged a random 'deep submerge' thrown at her

"You suck Uranus" Kunzite appeared behind his lover Zoicite

"Shut your mouth Zoicite remember that we only let you guys live to cut on rose petals' expenses"

"Always the drama queer" Kunzite laughed at defeated Uranus

"Zip it CUNTZITE, that's right, I know your dub name change secret"Neptune laughed evilly

"Nooooo dub guys you suck" Kunzite disappeared crying

"Damn now you made him cry, who's gonna buy me shiny things? Suck it Neptune" Zoicite vanished leaving a rose petal trail floating in the air

"Whatever" Neptune rolled her eyes and helped Uranus stand "Come on baby you know you're my princess in shiny armor, my hero"

"Really?"

"Sure baby I love you" Neptune caressed Uranus' cheek

"I love you too" Uranus leaned forward and kissed Neptune as Sailor Moon handed a $100 crystal yens to Sailor Mars

"Told ya they were les…" as Neptune glared at her with still some remaining anger "ahem…I mean they were in that kind of healthy and romantic relationship" the raven haired girl just wanted to walk out there in one piece and the sea senshi scared the crap out of her

"Let's go Uranus" Neptune grabbed the blonde's hand "and you chibimoon, never EVER take another senshi's henshin again or I'll drown you" Chibimoon only nodded "take care of that henshin" with that the senshi couple took advantage of the still floating rose petals Zoicite left and slow mo into the distant trees. That is why the outers, with the exception of Puu, give a fuck about Chibiusa

Three battles later sailor chibimoon died on Eudial's hands with that she screwed the present as Mistress 9 awakened, let Pharaoh 90 came to Earth and destroyed everything, and Haruka still had to sleep on the couch

* * *

 **A/N: Review people, that's my gas, flames would make me laugh though**


	5. Michiru stalked Makoto instead

**A/N: Nothing to say here I guess, just that I saw a shooting star today and I wished for some reviews...**

* * *

…Michiru had stalked Makoto instead

* * *

It was pouring in Tokyo when a tall brown haired girl waited in a gazebo for her boyfriend. She heard steps behind her and rolled her eyes

"You again?"

"But you are my partner" an aqua-haired girl pleaded

"Hell no, now leave me alone" her dark green eyes shone angrily "my girlf…ahem…boyfriend is about to arrive" she threw a muffin at the smaller girl who caught it elegantly and left sobbing and chewing

 _Aren't Stalkers supposed to be stealth?..._

"Here you are Makoto-san" a hot pink haired girl with short and wild hair wearing the boys' uniform approached the future thunder senshi and crossed her arms over her chest

The brown haired girl frowned at the sudden suffix change "What's wrong Elza-chan?"

"You're too tall and too slow" Elza Grey was just giving lame excuses; the truth was that she fell for somebody else "We're through ok?" the runner turned around and left a crying Makoto behind. Michiru was hiding behind a building and watched the whole scene with sadness covering her features

* * *

Every time Makoto was gardening, cooking, taking a shower, walking, doing karate, sleeping, studying, scratching the back of her head, doing her homework and even peeing Michiru was there observing her

Most of times the brown haired girl didn't notice her but, occasionally, she saw glimpse of aqua hair. The brown haired girl enrolled in track at school to relax between battles, yes she was Sailor Jupiter and, if this aqua haired nightmare didn't stop she was going to zap her to the next millennia

She went to the tryouts and got into the track team. Next week the state competition was going to be held. The best 5 state's schools were going to compete

 _Elza, I might find her in this competition…_

Makoto went to study group with Rei, Ami, Usagi and Minako at Rei's Shrine and forgot about the whole thing

Outside the window, sitting on a branch a very obsessive Michiru observed Makoto

 _She must be the one, I'm so sure…_

A week later the state track competition took place and Makoto was ready to face her demons. She'd been training so hard that she was sure to beat that Elza ho, now she called her that way, now. After several rounds the 100m finals came; Makoto made it with five more female athletes, including Elza Grey and the speed prodigy Haruka Tenoh

"I hear you are very fast" the pink haired girl started as she looked at the young blonde racer "but I won't lose"

"STFU didn't you see I was having a background vision with a hot babe?" Haruka barked

"Guys I'm here too and I hate you Elza" Makoto was stretching "Imgonna win this shit"

"Suck it Makoto-san" the pink haired replied calmly

"That ain't gonna happen. This my stuff, I'm the wind" Haruka laughed at them as the runners got into positions

"On your marks"

"Ready"

"Go" Eudial shot her flamethrower and 3 ft. long flame appeared on the air

" _Back then, I was just fighting to escape from my own destiny_ " Haruka voice-over could be heard and she was just a moving still image

"That's fucking cheating" Elza was pissed "you people aren't even trying to animate the race"

"Yeah she's just slow mo there and I appear only on 1 frame" Makoto protested "I was next to Elza, you know?"

" _No matter what sport I played, there wasn't anyone who could beat me_ " Haruka's voice-over continued

"Fuck no she's waaaay ahead from us in only 1 freaking frame?" Elza pretended to fly but appeared properly drawn on the frame eating Haruka's dust "this is bullshit"

"At least you appear" Makoto panted

" _Track-and-field was the same as the others…_ " the blonde's voice-over carried on " _I was jut running to keep myself from being bored…_ "

"Sure thing you're bored bitch" the pink haired runner continued skipping, she wasn't even appearing "you never practice and you just ran for 3 fucking frames"

" _In the end, the only thing that kept my interest was motor sports_ " the young blonde racer's voice-over continued ignoring everybody

"Shit, she took only 4 steps in the whole race and won?" Makoto growled "of course she didn't break a fucking sweat and I don't even appear on the last frame"

" _Back then, the circuit was everything to me_ " Haruka's voice-over finished solemnly " _If I had not met Michiru back then…_ "

"Well, back on character" Elza rolled her eyes and walked towards the blonde winner "Tenoh Haruka-san" Elza's foot appeared on screen

"I had heard rumors about you. You really ARE amazing" Elza pretended to be enthusiastic

 _Of course, running for 4 frames must be a real challenge…Oh well…_

"I have someone I want to introduce to you" the pink haired runner continued as Haruka turned to face her "Come over Michiru"

But Michiru was not there…

"Michiru? You missed your cue" Elza rose an eyebrow "shit Haruka I'll be right back, just wait here" the pink haired runner ran toward the bleachers

* * *

The bleachers

"Hey babe, I know you've been looking at me and stalking me" Makoto purred approaching Michiru, she needed some ego boost at the moment

"Wha…what?" the violinist ignored her

"You know you want me" Makoto attempted to flirt but failed miserably

"Nobody likes losers, bye" Michiru suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be introduced to the race winner and ran towards Elza. Makoto followed her walking and stopped as she saw Elza with Michiru "Shit…that bitch's everywhere" Makoto cursed and ran to study group, that wasn't animated either

* * *

Back to where Haruka waited

"Ahem…as I said before" Haruka looked at the two standing figures "Come over Michiru" right on cue the aqua-haired teen appeared and Haruka gasped, after that the story proceeded as all people knows, and yes Haruka and Michiru are a couple and the dub sucks

That's why; you'd never see a Makoto/Michiru pairing. Shame on Michiru for confusing senshi on her search. Shame on Makoto for being a horrible flirt. It's also very good that Haruka never knew about this

"WTF, Michiru?" Haruka's voice was heard in their entire penthouse "Is that true?"

"I just liked the way she fixed her hair" Michiru replied innocently and kissed Haruka passionately and started unbuttoning the blonde's shirt

"I believe you babe now let's…" the blonde was interrupted by a really aroused Michiru that hid a sketchbook full of Makoto's drawings under the couch

* * *

 **A/N: Some secrets just can't be kept, LOL...R &R...**


	6. Sailor V attacked NT?

…Sailor V attacked NT?

-=d-b=-

There was this woman writing stories about love and adventure. She got her lucky break with a character in a sailor suit and a mask that fights evil with a white cat as a companion. Manga started selling well and she got an anime deal if only she could develop her story more. So she added more magical girls to the mix, some subtle Yuri love, link each girl to a planet and even a horse, then the moon became the center of the universe that is how Sailor Moon was born.

It was a huge success, everybody wanted to be a senshi fighting for love and justice. The anime was a sensation and everybody was happy, except for Sailor V. She felt neglected because all the attention now was on the moon, she wasn't the main character she used to be, her powers were reduced and she was even in the anime she was reduced to a dumb with and IQ similar to a moth.

On a random spring night a Sailor V manga was forgotten on the street. A light storm started, one of the worst of the last ten years. Thunders clashed everywhere and the strongest of all hit that specific illustrated story. A shadow rose from the now scorched manga, she was alive. She made her signature V gesture and laughed evilly. Sailor V was alive and looking for revenge.

She approached and grabbed a burned piece of manga that had NT's address for fan mail.

 _She must be there…_

Sailor V was on a mission, and she won't fail. Something had to be done in order to restore the universe balance. She used her henshin and transformed back into Minako Aino.

"I can't plot a vengeance on an empty stomach" the blonde reasoned while walking down the street "Well I can just mug some random civilian" she hid on an alley and waited under the rain until a guy that looked just like Seiya from the three lights passed by, the senshi beat the crap out of that loser and took all his wallet, his sunglasses and also his umbrella and, in the process, she realized that Seiya, was in fact a woman.

"This is just fucked up" she gave one last kick to the stupid cross dresser woman and walked down the street like nothing happened "Search for your lovughhh" the beaten Seiya just fainted, he/she was a pussy anyways.

The blonde walked into a hotel and paid for a room with Seiya's credit card, ordered room service, some hookers and had steamy sex with a Rei Hino look alike

The next day she took a limo, Seiya's treat, and visited the address that she had on the burned piece of paper. There was a Ferrari parked outside, the plate read 'SMOON'. She knew she was on the right place; she dismissed the driver and walked behind and alley to transform into Sailor V. She decided for the ' _tough love_ ' approach, she leaped and landed on the roof, went down the stairs and barged into the office and found her target alone and drawing. NT was listening to Sailor Moon's OST so she didn't hear the intruder

" _Gomen ne sunao ja nakute… Yume no nakanara ieru…"_ NT happily hummed and sang along in a low voice "Naoko, Naoko-sama drawing up some manga" she sang using the anime's opening as background music "Several days past my deadline" she drew some more, she was finishing a battle scene "but I don't care because I'm awesome" and then the mangaka felt a tap on her right shoulder, the brunette author turned off her music and turned around painfully slowly for a more dramatic effect

"Takeuchi Naoko" Sailor V started "you have been unfair with the character that made you known" the senshi raised a hand and pointed a finger to the mangaka "for neglecting me Aino Minako" she dramatically took off her mask and Naoko gasped "no, Sailor V"

"But I am drawing yo…" the brunette author looked terrified

"Now you're going to pay" the blonde felt the energy growing inside her, she took aim and fired "Crescent Beam" Naoko Takeuchi was murdered by her own creation. The blonde sailor approached to the drawing table and saw the current work Naoko Takeuchi was creating. It showed a very angry sailor holding a staff. As Sailor V smiled satisfied she started to vanish "Shit, I forgot she made me NOOOOOO"

Out of nowhere a portal opened and a tanned crimson eyed senshi stepped out "I feel a disturbance on the timeline"

"Who are you?" the vanishing blonde was confused

"You stupid blonde" the time senshi was fuming "if you kill the creator not only you die" she pointed a gloved finger at the half vanished senshi "WE all die!"

Minako grinned foolishly and hit her head with her right fist "He he, I guess I didn't think this through" Sailor Pluto started whacking Sailor V's head with her staff

"You think?" barked Sailor Pluto

"Can you fix this?"

"I will but now die" the time senshi took an attacking stand "I still can believe that people believe you'd be a good fanfiction pairing for me" Sailor Pluto 'death scream' the crap out of Sailor V. Then snapped her fingers, stepped into the portal and everything went back to normal with the exception that Naoko Takeuchi believed that everything was a dream but, just to be safe, she kept on working on Sailor V's manga as well as Sailor Moon's

* * *

 **A/N: Read and flame, rant or simply laugh. It's just a wacky parody anyways**


	7. The waters shifted

**A/N: Hi, I hope you like it...**

* * *

…the waters shifted?

It was early morning and the sun was just rising. Sunlight shone like diamonds through the thick curtains. There was movement on the bed, a familiar body moved under the thin white sheets. A yawn was heard followed by stretching sounds. Seductive eyelashes revealed mesmerizing deep blue eyes. A soft smile appeared on the smooth features as she untangled from the now cold sheets and realized she was naked. A pair of well formed breasts caught her attention, she didn't remember being that…gifted.

 _I'm not that big, maybe they're swollen…I was sleeping on them anyways…_

Then she felt it. Her hair brushed past her middle back. A frown appeared on the flawless face. Her hands reached the hair strands that fell loosely on her shoulders. She grasped silky aqua wavy hair. Hers was blue, straight and short.

 _What…?_

Afterward, she saw her hands and they were soft as velvet with long and thin skilful fingers. Hers weren't that graceful or velvety. They looked skilled enough to belong to an artist, maybe a musician.

 _A violinist perhaps…_

Her sapphire eyes widened when the realization hit her. She covered the perfect pink lips with her flawless hand but couldn't contain the gasp that just escaped from her mouth.

 _I'm in her body…but how?_

"Michiru?" a sweaty Haruka called her as she entered their room; she just came back from her morning jog.

"Ah" the aqua haired woman was hesitant, she looked like her but certainly she wasn't

"I heard a lot of those ahs last night" the blonde chuckled

"Huh?" the violinist just raised an eyebrow and smiled enigmatically

 _After all they actually are in that kind of relationship…I knew it, Rei-chan owes me $100 now, so much for being a fire-reader-miko-who-sees-things…Tch…_

"Penny for your thoughts?" the blonde racer approached her, leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. The violinist's eyes were wide open and a slight blush came to adorn her soft cheeks.

 _Oh my God! She kissed me; well technically she kissed Michiru but still…_

"I…" her voice was silky and sexy; she was indeed trapped in the aqua haired girl's body. She had to think fast "you're sweaty, go shower"

"Bossy this morning, huh?" Haruka smirked

"I'll go and make…um…breakfast" she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room

"Oh Michi" the aqua haired woman stopped and turned around to find a chuckling Haruka "Perhaps you'd wear some clothes…I don't think Setsuna is willing to see this side of you" the violinist lowered her gaze, saw her naked body, blushed deeply and ran to the closet to grab something to wear. Haruka chuckle could be heard from the running shower.

 _This is preposterous, how am I in Michiru's body?..._

* * *

On the other side of the city a bluenette just woke up to discover that her hands weren'tas delicate as they used to be. Nor her hair was the same; this new hair was straight, blue and short. And her once blessed assets were now smaller, way smaller. She was also dressed on light blue clothes which were strange because normally she didn't wear anything to bed…

 _Where am I?..._

Dark blue eyes started looking around the strange surroundings. Everything was tidy and organized, a big bookshelf took most of the space of the room and it was filled with different kinds of books.

 _From physics to romance novels, that's an impressive collection…_

Then it hit her. Navy eyes widened at the realization.

No, it can't be…

The bluenette ungracefully covered her wide open mouth with one of her rather average hands and rubbed her temple with the other.

 _This must be a nightmare…_

"Morning Ami-chan" a tall brunette approached the bed with her hand busy holding mugs filled with black coffee

"Morhmmf" the young genius' eyes widened as Makoto gave her a kiss on the lips "huh?"

 _So Makoto and Ami?, I told Ruka to never bet against my aqua mirror, now I'll have a sex slave for a week…_

Just the thought of it made the blue haired girl blush "You are so cute you know? After 3 months and you still blush"

 _Wait a minute, she kissed me!..._

"Why…?" she tried to explain through signs what her brain couldn't put into words

"Me? Here? Well remember that all of us went to the beach yesterday?" the young genius nodded. Of course she remembered that they played and ate at the beach but…

 _I quite don't recall the whole thing…_

"In a moment Michiru-san and you were swimming" the brunette looked up and put a finger on her chin, she looked deep in thoughts "then you two just fainted, so I took you home, same as Haruka-san with Michiru-san"

 _So that's what happened, but that doesn't explain the body switch…_

"Anyways I'm glad that you look and feel better, I'll start breakfast then" with a soft kiss Makoto left the room

"I'll shower then"

 _If only I had my aqua mirror…_

The young genius didn't realize when Makoto turned the TV on before leaving the room "This is a special report. Due to sea current levels the sea is restless and…" Ami's body snapped and paid her undivided attention to the talking box "…is making some individuals have some reactions such as personality and body switching"

"So that's what happened then" now she was rubbing both of her temples "in other news famous singer Minako Aino was caught owning a brothel. "Venus' chain" was managed by the miko/mistress Rei Hino…" she wasn't paying attention anymore. She rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and then call the others for help.

* * *

Sometime later…Outers' house

"Say what?" Makoto almost spilled her coffee "You guys had a brothel?" Rei and Minako blushed crimson red and nodded

"Damn" Haruka handed 50$ to Setsuna who only chuckled

 _Can't bet against a time senshi, Haruka…_

"Ahem…" Ami's body cleared her throat to get the senshi's attention "I think we have bigger matters to discuss"

"I agree" Michiru's body blushed. Something really out of character

"Well I came to the conclusion that it was the sea water what affected our bodies and made us switch" Michiru's body summoned Mercury's computer and showed the results "so our personalities are reversed, I am trapped in Michiru's body like she's trapped in mine"

"So that means this morning I kissed…Ami?" Haruka looked horrified while Rei handed 20$ to Minako who gave her a kiss on the cheek and made the young miko blush

"And I…I…kissed Michiru twice?" Makoto was trembling and blushing while Haruka chuckled and took her 50$ back from Setsuna's hands who raised an eyebrow "We butches talk you *know?"

"Oh well do you know if it affects your powers?" Rei wondered "because we just saw Michiru's body summoning Mercury's computer"

"Well let's head to the yard to check it out" with that Haruka left the room followed by the others

"Ouch, what was that for?" the blonde rubbed her arm

"For kissing Ami"

"Hey…HEY! That hurts" Makoto was rubbing her arm and head

"You kissed my Michi twice so zip it"

Michiru's body rolled her eyes and smiled when Rei handed her 100$ "I hate you"

"So much for a fire reader Reiko" Minako joked and hugged the fire senshi

* * *

Yard

"Ok transform girls" Usagi ordered

Neptune Planet Power Make Up! Michiru's body shouted

Mercury Planet Power Make Up! Ami's body yelled

 _And…nothing…_

"I guess it's about where the personality is and not the body" Makoto though aloud

"Let's switch henshin then" Michiru's body exchanged henshi with Mercury's body

Neptune Planet Power Make Up! Ami's body shouted

Mercury Planet Power Make Up! Michiru's body yelled

They transformed and before the other teens stood Sailor Neptune with Mercury's colors and Sailor Mercury with Neptune's colors

"Well that's different" Rei observed

"Try your powers then" Minako shouted

"Deep Submerge" Mercury's body shouted and performed her attack flawlessly

"Shabon Spray" Neptune's body produced the stupid bubbles that hurt nobody

"Seeing my body produce bubbles is kind of…" Sailor Mercury's body started

"…Pathetic" Haruka finished while Michiru's body blushed while working on the computer "don't get me wrong Ami-chan but your attacks suck"

 **Bam x 3**

"Hey don't hit me" Rei, Minako and Makoto attacked Haruka who now was on the floor twitching "Be nice with Ami-chan"

 _She had it coming…_

"So how do we fix this?" Mercury's body wondered

"Oh…God!" Neptune's face paled "Well I found a way but you may not like it"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Haruka yelled

"I freaking agree" Makoto shouted

"It's the only way" Setsuna solemnly nodded

"You have to make love to each other?" Usagi fainted

"Haruka to Michiru's body and Makoto to Ami's body" Rei blushed

 _It sounds like a hidden manga I have at home…thank you kami_

Makoto couldn't contain her nosebleed while Haruka shot daggers at her

"Can we see?" Minako wondered

"MINAKO" Rei yelled

After discussing for several hours they decided to do it. Makoto had her fantasy came true and Haruka…well she did Ami.

The next morning it was still dark when Haruka woke up to have her morning jog. Stars shone like diamonds through the thin curtains. There was movement on the bed, a familiar body moved under the thin blue sheets. A yawn was heard followed by stretching sounds. Curly eyelashes revealed mesmerizing deep green eyes. A soft smile appeared on the smooth features as she untangled from the body lying next to her. She was naked like the other woman but…

 _Wait a minute… isn't that Ami-chan? OH GOD!_

She rushed to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Instead of finding her short blonde and wild strands she saw that her hair changed to brown and was tied on a ponytail. Her eyes were darker also.

"Fuck, Michiru is going to be sooo pissed"

* * *

 **A/N: Don't be lazy and review pretty please?**


End file.
